Les Chevaliers d'or aux Cinéma
by Saga Swan
Summary: Les Chevaliers d'or veulent aller aux cinéma mais les choses ne vont pas se passer comme prévue
1. Chapter 1

Vous vou êtes déja ce qu' il se passerait si les chevaliers d'or allaient aux cinéma ? si oui cette fanfic est pour vous .

Chapitre 1 : le choix du film

-Moi je dit allons voir Avengers Endgame , proposa Saga ,

\- non moi je propose plutôt After , coupa Aphrodite

\- After c'est un film pour gonzesse Aphrodite , ricana Masque de Mort , allons plutôt voir un vrais film comme Once upon a time in hollywood

\- et si on aller voir Retour à Zombieland ? proposa Kanon

\- Kanon ne veut aller voir se film seulement parce que Emma Stone joue dedans n'est ce pas Kanon ? , se moqua Aiolia , moi je propose plutôt Le Roi Lion

\- Aiolia c'est complètement faux je me fiche royalement d'Emma Stone , disait Kanon en se frappant mentalement c'était complétement faux il adore Emma Stone

\- de toute façon on ne se mettra jamais d'accord moi je allons y et laissont l'hotesse décider pour nous ,proposa Shaka

"tous les chevalier d'or " D'accord .

voila fini le premier chapitre n'hésitait pas à me dire ce que vous en penser et j'aimerais préciser une chose j'ai apprécier le film After et je suis un garçon je ne pense pas que c'est film pour gonzess c'est juste Masque de Mort qui est misogyne et je suis aussi un très grand fan d'Emma Stone et ça me semblait une bonne idée que Kanon le soit aussi


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaîra

Chapitre 2 : le trajet

après s'être mis d'accord les 13 chevaliers d'or décida d'y aller mais comment ?

\- on a qu'a prendre ma voiture, proposa Aioros ,

\- Aioros ont est 13 une seul voiture ne suffira pas , dit Mu

\- c'est très simple aioros mu aldébaran et shaka vous irai avec la voiture d'aioros , saga aphrodite camus et shura vous prendrait la voiture d'aphrodite tandis que moi kanon aiolia milo et masque de mort on prendra ma voiture , conclu Dohko

c'était donc parti pour un trajet en voiture d'environ 10 minutes mais le voyage ne fut pas des plus calme

Dans la voiture d'aioros

\- T'ÉTAIS VRAIMENt OBLIGER DE PRENDRE UNE VOITURE AUSSI PETITE !

\- Aldé c'est un 4× 4 c'est trés grand comme voiture , protesta Aioros

\- alor comment explique tu que je soit plier en 2 ?

\- c'est tout simplement toi qui est trop grand !

\- de toute façon on est arrivé ,disait mu en essayant de calmer la situation .

Dans la voiture d'aphrodite

\- Oh Djadja ya pas moyen Djadja

\- Aphrodite on n'aime déja pas cette musique à la base , commença saga

\- mais avec toi c'est encore pire ! fini shura

\- tu veux pas mettre autre chose ? demanda camus

\- Aya Nakamura est la reine de la pop française ses chansons sont super ! protesta aphrodite

\- tu parle d'une chanteuse qui ne fait que répéter 100 fois sont refrain dans sa chanson ? demanda saga

\- ou qui prononce tellement mal ses paroles que lorsque elle dit bombarder tout le monde entend Bob Marley ? répliqua shura

\- ou qui a des paroles qui ne veulent absolument rien dire ? conclut camus

\- on est arrivé , prononça froidement aphrodite

Dans la voiture de dohko

-On aurait du invité marine !

\- on n'a dit que fesait une soirée entre potes sinon crois moi j'aurais inviter Héléna , affirma masque de mort

\- d'ailleurs vous croyer qu'elles font quoi ? demanda kanon

\- je suppose qu'elles doivent faire une soirée entre filles , suposa Milo

\- on est arrivait , chantone joyeusement dohko.

et les 13 chevalier se regroupent à l'entrait du cinéma et entra .

C'est la fin de ce deuxième j'espère qu'il vous à plus n'hésita à dire ce que vous en penser , et non je n'ait absolument rien contre Aya Nakamura aux contraire j'aime bien certaine de ses chansons .


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le troisième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira .

Chapitre 3 : le visionnage du film

les chevaliers venait d'entrer dans le cinéma et commença à faire la queue.

-que c'est long ! se plaignit masque de mort

\- c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir , remarqua saga

\- c'est à nous ! s'exclama aphrodite

\- Bonjour vous voulez voir quel film ? demanda l'hotesse

\- on n'est pas arrivée à se mettre d'accord donc on a dit qu'ont laisser l'hotesse choisir , prononça shaka

\- Surtout si elle est aussi belle , rajouta kanon sur un ton dragueur

L'hôtesse rougit , il faut dire que kanon n'avait pas tort elle était vraiment très belle elle devait faire environ 1m70 avoir dans la vingtaine elle possède des magnifique cheveux blond bouclée qui lui arrive jusque aux épaule une belle peau bronzé des beaux yeux noisette et un sourire qui aurait pu faire chavirer le plus froid des chevaliers

\- voici donc 13 place pour Last Christmas ( N.D.A : je vais spoiller le film Last Christmas si vous voulez le voir ne liser pas cette fanfic ) Et vous voulez quelque chose ? une boisson du pop-corn ou peut être autre chose ?

\- je prendrait bien du pop-corn grande taille et du coca , demanda aldébaran

\- pour moi juste un orangina , affirma camus

\- Très bien et voila pour vous ,dit elle en donnant le pop-corn et coca à aldébaran , et pour vous , dit elle en donnant l'orangina à camus , passer une bonne soirée !

tous les chevalier : merci

et allèrent dans la salle voir le film Last Christmas et le film commença

\- Ha c'est une comédie romantique gnangnante , se plaignit masque de mort

\- Et alor un peu d'amour ça te fera pas de mal masque de mort , se moqua shura

\- Shura lequel de nous deux est célibataire dit moi ?

touché !

-Mais donne moi en un peu ! s'exclama mu

\- T'avais qu'a t'en prendre ! répondit aldébaran

\- Tu va quand même pas manger tous le pot ?

\- Si !

\- Silence ont voudrait ! s'exclama dohko

et le silence fut

ça fesait plus d'une heure que le film était commencé et tous les chevalier ( y compris masque de mort ) était investi à 100% dans le film

\- l'histoire est vraiment très belle , murmura aphrodite à milo

\- oui c'est vrai j'espère que ça va bien se finir , répondit milo

40 minute plus tard

\- alors depuis le début tom c'était le fantome du donneur du cœur de kate ? je n'en reviens , dit aiolia

\- cette histoire est vraiment très triste , dit aphrodite

\- aller ont rentre ! s'exclama shaka

il était tard il n'y avait presque plus personne dans le hall du cinéma , 12 chevalier sorti immédiatement du cinéma Kanon resta une minute de plus avant de sortir lui , ils rentrent aux sanctuaire

\- - c'était sympa quand même on devrait faire ce genre de soirée plus souvent , s'exclama aioros

\- si on fesait une soirée poker mercredi ? demanda shura

\- mercredit je peut pas je sors avec Macy , affirma kanon

\- c'est qui Macy ? demanda aiolia

\- c'est l'hôtesse du cinéma je lui demandé sont nom sont numéro et si elle voulait sorti avec moi mercredi , expliqua kanon

\- ha d'accord , comprit aiolia

\- bon bonne nuit les gars , dit mu

et chacun des chevalier rejoignit sa maison excepté aiolia qui resta environ 10 minute dans la maison du cancer

\- vous êtes rentrer ! s'exclama Héléna qui était entrain de discuter avec marine

\- vous vous pas ennuyé sans nous , demanda Aiolia sur le ton de l'humour

\- pas du tout, répondit marine

\- vous avez fait quoi ? demanda masque de mort

\- absolument rien Angelo , répondit Héléna avec sourire malicieux elles avaient fait quelque chose mais quoi ?

\- bon il est tard tu viens aiolia on va se coucher , dit marine

\- je crois qu'angelo et moi on va faire pareil , répondit héléna

les deux s'execute tous de suite

Fin

c'était le dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus et dite moi ce que vous en pensez et je vais peut être un spin-off sur Kanon et Macy et peut être un sur Marine et Héléna .


End file.
